1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module and, more particularly, to an antenna module having a reduction volume and fixed by a fixing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in technologies, many electronic devices in the market, such as portable navigation devices (PND) or personal navigation devices with wireless communications capabilities, have become lighter and smaller. In particular, users require that not only the functionalities of the portable devices; but they also require the portable devices to be lightweight and slim. Therefore, a traditional antenna cannot be disposed in portable devices.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, a chip antenna design is disclosed in the prior art. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a schematic drawing of a chip antenna disclosed in the prior art. The chip antenna 90 of the prior art has a main body 91 and an antenna body 92. The antenna body 92 is disposed on the main body 91. The main body 91 is made of ceramic material. The antenna body 92 is used to transmit a wireless signal. The antenna body 92 has a radiating element 921, a connecting element 922 and a grounding element 923. The connecting element 922 has a first end 922a and a second end 922b; the first end 922a of the connecting element 922 is connected to the radiating element 921; and the second end 922b is connected to the grounding element 923. The chip antenna 90 can reduce the volume of the device with the combination of the main body 91 and the antenna body 92.
However, when the chip antenna 90 in the prior art is used for transmitting the wireless signal, the transmission efficiency is only about 30% to 45%. In addition, the chip antenna 90 might be affected by other elements easily. Therefore, when the chip antenna 90 is disposed in electronic devices, there can be no other metal elements disposed around the antenna body 92 if interference of the transmission effect of the chip antenna 90 is to be avoided.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an antenna to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.